There is need for electric switches of small size for both consumer appliance applications, and in low voltage-low current electronic apparatus. For consumer appliances, such switches must be capable of relatively high electrical ratings, while their use in electronic applications often requires satisfactory operation and circuit completion under, or near, "dry circuit" conditions. Competitive market conditions require that such switches be economical to manufacture, and that they avoid use of expensive contact materials.